Walk Away (Dramione Fanfic)
by IamMrsHermioneMalfoy
Summary: The Battle at Hogwarts is beginning but so is the battle at Draco and Hermione's relationship. A/N: IN NEED OF REVIEWS FOR MY WRITING IMPROVEMENT!
1. Prologue

"Draco! Wait!" Hermione shouted from the other end of the hall.

"Granger? What are you doing here? You have to go, it's far too dangerous."

They both could hear the sound of the battle outside the castle walls.

"Don't do this Malfoy. Please. I'm not leaving without you" she begged, her eyes red and puffy.

"You've already gotten in too much trouble. I'm no good for you. Now listen, go run as far as you can or hide where no one could find you. Do you understand me?"

Hermione fell to her knees, shook her head, not knowing what to do.

She pointed her wand at herself.

"What are you doing?" Draco's eyes widened.

"If I can't have you, I might as well do this Draco."

Malfoy ran towards her, tears were streaming rapidly down her cheeks as she shakily whispered "Obliviate."

A/N: This is only the beginning guys ;D I'm new here btw :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up at the Hospital wing, someone was next to me. He had blonde hair, very light blonde hair. He was pale.

"Excuse me, who're you?" I asked.

"Hermione. You're awake." He lifted his head up and I immediately notice his cold, grey eyes.

"Who are you?" I repeated sternly. I looked at his robes. He was Slytherin.

"I-I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

_Malfoy_. I've heard that name before, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted from the entrance. I turned around and saw Harry.

"Harry, where's Ron?" I asked.

"He's outside. Madam Pomfrey told me that you were here." he eyed Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Taking care of my girlfriend." He muttered.

"I am positively NOT your girlfriend. I would never, ever love someone from Slytherin."

"Hermione, he _IS _your boyfriend." Harry corrected.

The look on Draco's eyes grew deeper, as if he were about to cry.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She casted Obliviate on herself."

"And why on Earth would I do that?" I sat up.

"You wanted to forget about me. I wanted you to leave me, you weren't safe here in Hogwarts, Hermione. I loved you." Draco started.

"Obliviate. Makes you forget a part of your memory." He continued. "You wanted to forget me."

By now, silent tears were streaming down his face. I sighed. "You loved him Hermione." Harry added. "You really did."

"The battle?" I asked, completely changing the topic.

"It's over Hermione...we won."

A smile crept up on my face. "Can we..can we leave now?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "I'll leave you two for a moment though." He walked towards the door.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry." Draco said, sobbing, when Harry closed the door.

I crinkled my forehead. "For what?"

"Letting go..."

"Look, I can't remember a part of you in my past. Could you help me?"

He nodded, looking better by the second. He stood up and reached his hand down. I took it and as I stood up, he wrapped a loving arm around me. My face immediately turned scarlet.

We walked outside, and I saw Ron standing there with his arms badly injured.

I ran towards him. "RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT ON GRINGOTTS HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF." I asked in a concerned, motherly tone.

"Bloody hell Hermione, calm down, I'm alright."

"Alright? You have your arm nearly cut off."

"I'll be fine."

"Hermione, I should probably go." Malfoy said.

I grabbed him by the arm as he started to walk away. "Come on Draco, help me remember."

"I don't think Weasley would-"

"Go on Malfoy." Ron cut him off.

He nodded and motioned for me to come with him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

Draco led me to a dark hallway. "This is where you first confessed that you loved me." He pushed me gently against one wall and leaned on me. "I'd die to hear those words come from you again Hermione."

Now I know half the reason why I was in love with this Slytherin guy. He knows the words to my heart. he pushes all the right buttons.

I smiled weakly. "Let's fall in love again?" I asked.

His eyes, which I first saw as cold and hollow, are now filled with joy and happiness when I asked that one question.

"Really Hermione? I-I never thought that-"

I cut him off by kissing him.

I pulled away "You talk too much." I said and I giggled.

His pale face now had a hint of red on the cheeks.

"Malfoy, you're blushing." I pointed out.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay fine. I could never win an argument over you anyways"

...

**A/N: ASDFGHJCSDIJ 3 SHE KISSED HIM. OMFG. I'M FANGIRLING OVER MY OWN FAN FICTION. IS THIS EVEN NORMAL? 3**


End file.
